In fully automated (autonomous) so-called valet parking, a vehicle is stopped by its driver at a drop-off point, for example, in front of a parking garage, and from there the vehicle itself drives into a parking position/parking space and back to the drop-off point again.
There are a variety of challenges in such an automatic parking process, for example:
In mixed operation (simultaneous operation of autonomously driving vehicles and non-autonomously driving vehicles, i.e., manually guided vehicles), situations may occur in which the vehicles (autonomously driving vehicles and vehicles having a human driver) have to come to an agreement. In the normal case, this is carried out between human drivers, for example, via hand signals.
Furthermore, the individual vehicle sensors or the infrastructure may have deficiencies in accuracy or robustness. This means, in the event of (close) approaches or driving past, a risk of collisions could exist.